Lágrimas y sangre
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: La batalla finalizó y la sangre corrió... pero este no sería el final de su tormento. Más sangre habría de derramarse, y esta vez, Eddard tendría que observar impotente cómo la vida de sus seres queridos se marchitaba ante sus ojos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #56: "Torre de la Alegría" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

 **Aclaraciones:** Jon, en este fic, no sería el hijo de Lyanna y Rhaegar. Si no te gusta esta teoría puedes abandonar ahora.

* * *

 **Lágrimas y sangre**

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil observar el camino de escaleras que se explayaba ante él. La sangre manando de su frente, colándose por su ojo derecho, le entorpecía la vista. Avanzaba con la sensación de arrastrar el peso de los muertos atados a sus tobillos y sobre sus hombros y el agotamiento que experimentaba alcanzaba hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo con un martilleo incesante. El eco de los pasos de Howland Reed a su espalda era lo único que hacía que el silencio reinante en el pasillo ascendente fuera menos sobrecogedor, aunque el sonido del acero chocando contra el acero, proferido por aquella danza mortal en la que hacía solo un momento había bailado, todavía resonaba en sus oídos.

Le costaba respirar solo con recordarlo y sabía porque.

La batalla había sido encarnizada. Aunque él y sus acompañantes los aventajaban en número los tres integrantes de la Guardia Real custodiando la torre les habían exigido al máximo, e incluso, por un momento, parecieron superarlos. Al final, con cinco bajas y heridos, ellos habían sido los vencedores. Esta victoria, sin embargo, a Eddard Stark no le generó ninguna satisfacción. Hombres valientes, honorables, habían perdido la vida en aquella confrontación. Todavía le resultaba increíble que él mismo siguiera con vida, que hubiera sobrevivido a su enfrentamiento con el mejor caballero del reino, y todo era por supuesto gracias al hombre que acompañaba sus pasos. Le debía la vida.

Un grito de dolor cerca de la puerta de roble que se presentaba imponente, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, le sacó de aquellas oscuras divagaciones. Enfocó su ensangrentada visión hacia la puerta y haciendo un último esfuerzo se precipitó hacia ella. No aguardó un solo instante. Sin tomar un respiro, con los pulmones en llamas y el aliento inflamado, irrumpió en la habitación, como una exhalación.

La imagen que se presentó ante él fue una que le dejó sin aliento.

En una amplia cama blanca yacía de espaldas su hermana. Su oscuro cabello, húmedo por el sudor que perlaba su semblante, caía desordenadamente alrededor de su rostro y se apelmazaba en su frente. Tenía la mirada frenética. Sus finos labios, lívidos y agrietados, estaban fruncidos en una mueca de dolor debido al esfuerzo que estaba procurando. Notó que sus manos se agarraban con fuerza de la sábana, tornando sus nudillos completamente blancos, y que sus piernas estaban muy separadas, en una posición un tanto incómoda. Situado en medio de ellas un hombre de cabellos grises y ropas color ratón la alentaba a realizar un último esfuerzo.

Entonces lo comprendió. Lyanna estaba dando a luz.

La inesperada revelación y el aire cargado de la habitación que le lamió como un animal salvaje parecieron marearlo y apoyó la mano rápidamente contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Inspiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aire y su cuerpo de valor. Después, con las fuerzas que le restaban, con pasos cansados, se dirigió hasta el lecho en donde Lyanna se encontraba. Ella, reconociendo su presencia, desprendió de la sábana su delicada mano y la extendió hacia él, quien sin dudarlo la tomó entre la suya. La apretó con fuerza, transmitiéndole a través de su calor todo el coraje y la fortaleza que en ese momento sabía ella necesitaba. Segundos después, los gritos ensordecedores continuaron abriéndose camino a través de la desgarrada garganta de Lyanna, con cada puje que realizaba. Era doloroso observarla, por ello, su vista se perdió en las rosas invernales adornando tristemente la habitación.

La voz del maestre, anunciando el sexo de la criatura, señalando que ya todo había terminado, fue lo que le hizo enfocar sus ojos en el pequeño cuerpo ensangrentado que el hombre sostenía entre sus brazos. « _Un niño»_. Pero inmediatamente algo más llamó su atención. La mancha de sangre que se extendía a través de la sábana era copiosa, y lo más temible era que continuaba brotando del interior de su hermana con el pasar de sus respiraciones de manera alarmante.

Con un hilillo de voz, Lyanna exigió al anciano ver al pequeño. El maestre vaciló por un momento, pero al final acercó el cuerpo del infante por el otro extremo del lecho, a una distancia prudente de su extenuado cuerpo. Con su mano libre su hermana descubrió ligeramente el rostro del niño. Sonrió al contemplarlo con aquellos ojos opacos y después asintió al hombre, informándole que podía apartarlo.

Cuando el maestre los dejó solos un silencio tenso se apoderó de los dos. Lyanna fue quien se decidió a hablar entonces.

En medio de respiraciones agitadas, volvió su rostro y enfocó sus turbados ojos en Ned. Sus labios se movieron con esfuerzo, tratando de modular y encadenar palabras; palabras que por primera vez Eddard tuvo miedo de escuchar.

—No sobreviviré… —le confesó con voz desgarrada—, por ello, Ned, necesito que me escuches —añadió. Sus palabras eran apresuradas, aunque el sonido de su voz tenía un tono inquietante de serenidad.

Él, rehusándose a aceptar lo que le decía, movió la cabeza en un gesto de negación y desechó aquellas palabras.

—No digas eso, Lyanna. Guarda silencio, conserva las fuerzas. Ahora mismo el maestre se encargará de ti. Te curará, te pondrás bien, ya lo verás —le dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse, por sonreírle. Tenía que ser fuerte, por ella, por el niño—. Te llevaré a ti y a tu hijo a Invernalia. Vendrán conmigo, a _casa_.

Ella, imitando su gesto, sacudió la cabeza —testaruda como siempre— y continuó, jadeante.

— _Estoy muriendo, Ned_. Ya no me queda tiempo, tienes que escucharme, tienes que dejarme hablar.

Eddard se obligó a contemplar su rostro atentamente por un minuto. Estaba mortalmente pálido. Nunca la había visto tan débil, tan demacrada. Su respiración era estertórea y sus grises ojos habían perdido aquella fuerza característica que iluminaba su mirada. Aunque la sombra de la muerte se extendía con prisa por su semblante, él aún se rehusaba a aceptarlo. Miró al maestre, que justo en ese momento regresaba a la habitación, esperando obtener algún rastro de esperanza; pero el hombre asintió silenciosamente, confirmando sus palabras, destrozando con ese simple gesto todas sus ilusiones.

—Ned… —El sonido de su ronca voz le obligó a observarla nuevamente—. Q-quiero pedirte que me perdones, N-Ned —le dijo con voz entrecortada, con dificultad. Cada palabra, cada bocanada de aire que tomaba le suponía un gran esfuerzo. Su voz ahora era un suspiro desesperado, con jadeos y resuellos provocados por la debilidad que la carcomía.

El ceño de Eddard se frunció confuso al escuchar su petición, pero solo le bastó mirar sus ojos para comprenderlo todo.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Lya. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo sucedido. Rhaegar es el único culpable, él te secuestró.

Ella movió la cabeza otra vez, ignorando sus palabras. Una expresión de tristeza surcó su rostro y entonces rompió en llanto.

—No, Ned, no fue así —sentenció, deteniéndose un momento para llenar nuevamente sus pulmones de aire. Su respiración se tornó más ruidosa y dificultosa, asmática por el llanto y la cercanía de la muerte—. Lo amaba y decidí escapar con él porque ya no podía soportar estar lejos de mi príncipe plateado. Sé que no puedes entenderme, aún no has encontrado una persona que haga latir de esta manera tu corazón; pero cuando la encuentres, me entenderás.

Eddard se encontró consternado y sin palabras. Su confesión lo enfureció y estuvo a punto de estallar de indignación. Pero se obligó a contener la furia que se acumulaba en su interior y le abrasaba. Era cierto, nunca podría entenderla. Miles de personas habían perdido la vida por aquel absurdo, incluídas su propio hermano y su padre, luchando ciegamente por algo que creían un agravio, un crimen, cuando la realidad era mucho más simple y vana. Palabras de reproche inmediatamente se apretujaron en su garganta, pero se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada. Continuó en silencio, observándola, esperando.

—Hay algo más que quiero pedirte, Ned —dijo Lyanna, esforzándose por continuar, arrastrando las palabras—. Quiero que te lleves a mi hijo y lo protejas… Que lo cuides... Que lo lleves a Invernalia, a su casa.

Eddard rápidamente asintió. Ni siquiera tenía que pedírselo.

—Prométeme que lo amarás como me amaste, Ned —prosiguió Lyanna con voz trémula, en medio de espasmos de dolor. El líquido carmesí seguía brotando sobre la cama; el olor a sangre y rosas rezumando en la habitación era abrumador y hacía que a Eddard le diera vueltas la cabeza—. Lo criarás como si fuera tuyo y nunca dejarás que nadie le haga daño, _ni siquiera Robert_. _Prométemelo, Ned, prométemelo_.

Al oír el nombre, Eddard no pudo evitar estremecerse. Un amasijo de recuerdos y sensaciones creó un batiburrillo en su interior e incluso olvidó cómo respirar. « _Miedo_ », comprendió. Él mismo había visto lo que le había sucedido a los hijos de Rhaegar. La imagen de los cuerpos de los chiquillos, «cachorros de dragón» como había dicho Robert, aún le atormentaba. _«¿Haría lo mismo con el hijo de Lyanna?, ¿con su sobrino?»._ Le asustó aún más el descubrirse sin una respuesta. Era increíble pero el hombre que se sentaba en el Trono de Hierro no era el mismo hombre con quien se había criado. El odio y la sangre lo habían cambiado con una rapidez desgarradora.

Lyanna pareció notar el temor que se reflejaba en su rostro. Aquellos ojos grises lo observaban fijamente, traspasándolo, aguardando en silencio su respuesta.

—Lo prometo —le contestó Ned, apretando más fuerte la mano de Lyanna para confirmárselo, cerrando los ojos en una expresión de dolor sabiendo que aquella promesa que su hermana le estaba arrancando de los labios era lo único que necesitaba para darse por vencida—. Te lo prometo por los dioses antiguos y por la memoria de nuestra madre. — _«De nuestro padre y de nuestro hermano»_ quiso añadir, pero no se atrevió.

Al escucharlo, la expresión del rostro de Lyanna se suavizó y el dolor y la duda que lo ensombrecían desapareció. Curvó sus marchitos labios en una tenue sonrisa y exhaló su último aliento. Los delgados dedos que se aferraban con fuerza de su amplia mano deshicieron pronto su agarre y un pálpito después Eddard se encontró sosteniendo la mano inerte de su hermana.

Entonces fue incapaz de contener por más tiempo las lágrimas que pugnaban por asomarse en sus ojos. Se dejó caer junto al lecho ensangrentado sin soltar su mano y lloró sobre el cadáver todavía caliente como un niño pequeño que hubiese perdido a su madre. Todo había sido en vano, Lyanna había muerto y con ello el único consuelo que podría procurarle aquella Rebelión. Tantas muertes, tanta sangre. Era cierto, el reino se había liberado de la locura de Aerys pero el precio había sido demasiado alto.

Pensando en la promesa que acababa de proferirle a Lyanna, se levantó con el rostro todavía húmedo y con pasos fatigosos se enfiló hacia donde se encontraba el anciano maestre, por el niño. Antes de hablar, respiró hondo y trató de recomponerse.

—Tráigame al niño, quiero verlo —le dijo después.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral. El maestre pareció enmudecer, como si le costara hablar. Él lo miró con insistencia, con ojos duros, como pedernales.

—Verá… —contestó el anciano, con vacilación. Parecía que buscaba desesperadamente las palabras, que se le resistían—. H-hice todo lo que pude, lo que debía para preservar la vida del pequeño… Pero ya era demasiado tarde. No respiraba, llevaba tiempo sin respirar… _Lo siento mucho_.

Ned lo escuchó con atención, pero no pareció comprender el significado de aquello que se le estaba comunicando. Parpadeó, confundido, organizando las palabras del maestre que resonaban en sus oídos como notas macabras, formando una melodía dolorosa y ominosa. Al descifrar lo que parecía un complicado acertijo, su rostro adquirió una expresión contrita, como si en ese instante alguien le clavara un acero a fuego en el corazón.

—¿E-está muerto? —inquirió con voz palpitante, agitado; parecía que alguien le hubiera ceñido una cuerda alrededor del tórax, dejándole sin aire.

El maestre asintió con expresión pesarosa.

—El cordón umbilical estaba enredado en su cuello. No sabría precisar cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero estoy seguro de que el pequeño llevaba muerto un par de semanas en su vientre.

Aquello le horrorizó y Ned palideció.

—Muéstremelo —exigió.

El maestre dio media vuelta y cruzó la estancia. Eddard lo observó mientras se adentraba en la penumbra de la habitación contigua y se perdía en la oscuridad. Después, lo vio regresar con un pequeño bulto blanco en sus brazos. Una expresión de pena surcaba el rostro del anciano.

Al llegar a su lado, el hombre extendió sus brazos y depositó sobre los temblorosos brazos de Eddard el niño envuelto en sedas blancas. Él, de un movimiento lento, como si sus manos fueran de plomo, descubrió al pequeño. Observó su rostro macilento y tranquilo; los orificios de su nariz inmóviles; su pecho inalterable. Recorrió con sus dedos su frío rostro y su cabeza cubierta por una sombra de pelillo plateado. _«Un dragón»_ pensó y después recordó la profecía que tanto había atormentado al príncipe de Rocadragón: _«El dragón tiene tres cabezas»_. Pero al observar al niño muerto en sus brazos y recordando las capas carmesí cubriendo los cuerpos de Rhaenys y Aegon, aquello más que una profecía la pareció un terrible designio. Los dragones estaban muriendo, ya pocos quedaban.

Levantando sus grises ojos del cadáver frío en sus brazos y observando al maestre, nuevamente habló:

—¿Por qué no le dijo a Lyanna la verdad?

—Estaba muriendo, milord —contestó el anciano con voz temblorosa—. No tuve corazón para comunicarle aquella noticia y provocarle semejante dolor. Cada instante que callé fue un instante en que se la arrebaté a la muerte.

Eddard lo escuchó y asintió. Tenía razón, aunque era una mentira descubrió que él tampoco habría sido capaz de revelarle a Lyanna, en sus últimos momentos de vida, aquella terrible verdad.

Con el niño en brazos, el corazón contraído y la garganta seca, cruzó el escaso espacio de regreso al lecho y dejó al pequeño junto al cuerpo inerte de Lyanna. El silencio lo envolvió por un momento como una pesada sombra. Se arrodilló nuevamente, rezó durante unos minutos en voz baja y al terminar su plegaria besó por última vez la frente pálida de su hermana y la de su sobrino y cubrió ambos cuerpos con una de las sábanas que no estaba manchada de sangre. Después, con pasos vacilantes, caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta. Howland Reed se apoyaba contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha. Al reconocer su presencia, el lacustre levantó el rostro y lo miró con aquellos ojos pastosos. No dijo nada, solo necesitó observar su expresión para comprender lo que Eddard callaba.

—Llegamos demasiado tarde —añadió Howland Reed con voz temblorosa.

Eddard ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para asentir.

* * *

Cuando Eddard salió nuevamente de la torre, el día parecía más oscuro que antes. Torre de la Alegría la llamaba Rhaegar, aunque en ella Ned únicamente había encontrado tristeza y desconsuelo. Por un momento se preguntó a qué se debería su nombre. Hizo memoria, escarbando en la profundidad de su mente algún dato aprendido y tal vez olvidado; pero se encontró sin una respuesta. La sola vista de la torre hacía que su estómago se revolviera y que el corazón se le comprimiera, por ello tomó una resolución.

Tras comunicarle su decisión a Howland Reed, el lacustre se subió a lomos de su palafrén y partió con el sol dorniense aún en lo alto del cielo, ardiendo como una bola gigantesca de fuego, dejándole solo con el maestre y la compañía de los muertos.

* * *

Durante las siguientes horas, en completo silencio y con total diligencia, el anciano maestre se dedicó a descarnar los huesos de los dos cadáveres para el viaje que pronto emprenderían al norte. El maestre consideró en un primer momento utilizar escarabajos para que se comieran la carne, pero aquel proceso requería demasiado tiempo y por ello decidió interrumpirlo. Ned, al escuchar sus explicaciones, no se sintió con fuerzas para presenciar aquello, como tampoco pudo hacerlo cuando el anciano llegó a la conclusión de que hervirlos sería el proceso más apropiado.

* * *

El sol empezaba a ocultarse cuando Howland Reed retornó de su travesía a través de las ardientes arenas dornienses, acompañado de una pequeña hueste sureña que halló por el Sendahuesos y que discurría desde Bastión de Tormentas. _Sus tardíos refuerzos_.

Los huesos de sus parientes ya descansaban dentro de un ornamentado baúl encontrado olvidado en una de las plantas inferiores de la Torre. Reed, tras apearse de su palafrén, le ayudó a conducirlos hasta el carromato que los aguardaba para su viaje final.

A las afueras de la enorme torre circular, un grupo de hombres dispuestos con picas y mazas esperaban la salida de los ocupantes de la torre para llevar a cabo el trabajo que ya se les había ordenado. La hilera de cadáveres, los cuerpos de los caídos, también aguardaban por su morada final.

Albor, el enorme mandoble del Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer, estaba situada sobre el cadáver cubierto del caballero. Con el corazón contraído, Eddard se acercó hasta él. Se arrodilló a su lado, observó la pálida hoja de la espada resplandeciendo tenuemente con los escasos rayos del sol que se filtraban por los nubarrones que empezaban a cubrir el cielo, y la tomó entre sus manos. Ansiaba regresar a Invernalia, llevar los huesos de sus familiares a las criptas en las que descansarían por la eternidad; pero primero tenía algo más que hacer.

Su dolorosa travesía aún no había concluido. Campoestrella sería su próxima parada.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** He aceptado en un 60% la teoría sobre Jon siendo el hijo de Rhaegar y Lyanna; pero ese 40% restante me dice que Martin es el troll más grande que existe y que esta teoría es tan evidente que no puede ser cierta. Martín nunca hace lo evidente…

En fin, con esto básicamente quise desarrollar la teoría de que Jon es hijo de alguien más… ustedes decidirán de quien xD.


End file.
